titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans Together 2 Timeline
:See also: List of Titans Together 2 Threads Titan Golden Era *Titan ranks swiftly filling due to the rising threat presented by the Brotherhood of Evil.Rynfyre History *Titan team led by Ozida "Roxer" Foraza formed. The team goes on to perform various missions, lead rescue attempts, and combat evil forces. *Unbeknownst to the team, Roxer is led into a trap by Graiv and captured, given over to the Brotherhood for interrogation and torture. The team, now leaderless, disbands and goes their separate ways. *Ryna-Maiend'r "Rynfyre" Mortael goes on to lead Titan teams of her own, rising to the rank of Titan officer. Titans hit an all-time high in new recruits (including her old friend and future romantic interest, Vetarend’r "Wyndfyre" Korrigoth). *Wyndfyre nearly killed in an attempt to protect Rynfyre from Brotherhood officer Vincent "Zero" Foraza. *Rise and Fall of the Immortal Legion *Mysterious murders ripple through Titan ranks; perpetrator finally apprehended. *Gradilin race invades Earth and are repelled by metahumans of various factions. *Rynfyre joins what she believes to be the Justice League, but is in fact a trap set to capture her. Unbeknownst to the Titans, Rynfyre is held by the Brotherhood somewhere in Europe and tortured.Revisiting Zeke Pre-Brotherhood Invasion *Increase in Brotherhood activity causes Titans to begin to prioritize Brotherhood countermeasures, to the near-exclusion of protecting citizens from other hazards.Erik Andrews's History Erik "Static" Andrews becomes disillusioned with the new Brotherhood-centric Titan procedures. Insubordination issues begin to rise. At the same time, tension begins to rise in his longtime relationship with Makini "Nightingale" Delaross. *Erik Andrews's position as Titan leader officially revoked. This leads to further insubordination, ultimately resulting in his resignation. Carrol "Pyre" Glass Jr. follows. *Exodus of longtime-hailed Titan officer Erik Andrews leads to period of unrest and instability in the Teen Titans organization, including more resignations--most notably Andrews's sister, Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews, and Makini Delaross. *Jakerru "Jak" Dashesu arrives on Earth in search of Lunesta "Nightstar" Konami Wolfbane.Luna History *In the course of a month, the Titans become scattered, possibly due to a schism sparked by the Andrews twins' resignations. The Brotherhood wins impressive victories against the Titans.Calling All Titans, par. 12 *Goro Wolfbane, Jr. arrives on Earth to bring Nightstar back to their home planet of Demmorae to fulfill required Demmoraian customs. It will be the last time Laura "Beastgirl" Marie Logan will see her long-time friend for some time.Calling All Titans, par. 1-22 *At some point between rise in Brotherhood activity and fall of the Titan Towers, Brotherhood of Evil erects a planet-wide barrier during a Justice League emergency, cutting off Earth from most--if not all--Justice Leaguers. Fall of the Towers *Months later, the Brotherhood of Evil locates and destroys the Titan Mission Center. The North Tower, former stomping grounds of Titan officer Ryna-Maiend'r "Rynfyre" Mortael, falls shortly thereafter.Calling All Titans, par. 24 *Titan West Tower attacked and overtaken by Brotherhood agents. West Tower inhabitants captured and imprisoned in the Titans' own South Tower prison, now repurposed for Brotherhood use. *The Brotherhood implant Rynfyre with a tracking device and then release her. She suffers severe PTSD and cannot remember anything of the incident. Calling All Titans *In a desperate attempt to fight back against the Brotherhood, Laura Logan sends out a distress call on her Titan communicator.Calling All Titans, Post #1 *Various Titans answer the call, including Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard, Rynfyre, Damien "Pixel" Dunjoo, etc. Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Titans Together 2